thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon's Double Chimney
Gordon's Double Chimney is the eighth episode of the ninth season. Plot Gordon was proud to have his brother, Flying Scotsman visiting. As the year passed to 1936, the Fat Controller put Flying Scotsman on Wil' Nor Western duties more often. Gordon soon started providing information about him every night, till the engines knew everything. "So, I have another story about Flying Scotsman", Gordon announced. "We already know everything", complained James. "OK, then. Built?" "1923." "Broke..." "30th of November, 1934." "Fast. Um, uh." "Built at Doncaster 1923, with number 1472, later 4472, flagship locomotive, and acquired name, 'Flying Scotsman'", the engines finished and fell asleep. The next day, the Fat Controller came to see Gordon. "When you finish your jouney at Barrow-in-Furness, come down to Crovan's Gate Steamworks." "Why?" "Its a surprise." Gordon was excited. "Hullo, Gordon", said Percy. "You're excited." "The Fat Controller told me I'm getting a new coat of paint." Gordon was excited all the way, and wanted his new coat of paint very soon. After he finished his journey he raced to Crovan's Gate where the Fat Controller was waiting for him. "Hullo, Sir." "Hullo, Gordon. I see you're excited." "Yes I am Sir." "I'd like Express Passenger Lined Blue. I know Henry already is getting that livery, but you know it suits me..." "What are you talking about?" "I'm getting a new coat of paint. Am I not?" "No, you are getting a Double Chimney." "Why?" "Well, the double chimney was recomnded for A3s and so to test it, they decided to use it on the expiremental A0, or NWR No. 4. You Gordon", the Fat Controller explained. "No, no." Gordon was in the works for a day. "You will be getting a new coat of paint", the Fat Controller told him. "Express Passenger Lined Blue", muttered Gordon. "No. People have chosen LNER apple green." Gordon groaned. The next day, the engines gattered at Crovan's Gate to see him. Gordon steamed crossly out blowing steam to save embarrasment time. James began laughing. "Uh, it looks odd. But it is fitting", said Percy. "Yes indeed. You look rather handsome", agreed Edward. "The paint matches the funnel well my brother. Don't worry, I'll soon be wearing that funnel." Gordon just puffed away. Later, he had to take a goods train to Vicarstown. He was still cross with the double chimney "It's hard to see Driver", complained Gordon. "The workmen know that and are coming up with a solution." Gordon once again was certain what the 'solution' was, and carelessly set off. At Knapford, he was due to pass the sixth platform which leads to the shed. However, the points weren't switched in time! Gordon crashed throught the buffers and into the dirt! "Are you okay?", asked his Fireman. "I'm fine." His buffers were bent and the double chimney. Flying Scotsman wasted no time in pulling Gordon out. The collision had also damaged his tender coupling so Flying Scotsman pushed the train himself. "You know, Sir, there is a solution for this", Gordon told the Fat Controller later at Crovan's Gate. "Yes, we have one. We are going to fit you with smoke deflectors." "What?! No!" Gordon sighed. The next day, he emerged good as new with double chimney and smoke deflectors. Characters *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Flying Scotsman *Sir Topham Hatt *James (non-speaking role) *Henry (mentioned) *Thomas (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes